Lar and Sage:The horror adventure
When the infection began.... Lar and Sage were just working in the laboratory,until,various infected monsters and insane teletubbies invaded it,all the scientists killed there except a few,Lar and Sage were one of the few surviving scientists and now they must escape the laboratory,but it won't be easy for them,they will have to go through a hellish nightmare that they will never forget. 9/29 Protagonists Lar Sage Clang Unknown Tubbie Sven Eyeo Geraldo Antagonists 0004 Tubbie Doom Mark Fee and Fa (i asked Rabbit on discord) Chapter 1:The beginning of the terrors It was just a simple night....after a day of soldiers fending off the infected......Lar and Sage were just in the laboratory,safe and working as usual. Lar:Hmm.....so,have you found anything interesting in the research yet? Sage:Nope,still checking. Lar:Damnit,and i hoped we would have found the source of the virus in the custards. Sage:Yeah,but don't worry,we will eventually find it. Lar:Alright. Lar and Sage kept working until they heard knocking on the door. Lar:Hey you heard that,someone knocked on the door,i'm gonna check it out Sage:I'll come too. Lar opens the door and a few scientists tubbies are there. ???:The boss ordered us to find you two to help us in an experiment with liquids,not offensive liquids though,but liquids that may help us create something,perhaps a new cure. Sage:I already created the regeneration custard,isn't that enou- ???:Not all teletubbies got cured,have you seen Tinky Winky?,he's still infected,though we tried to make him eat a regeneration custard,this is why we need you two. Lar (thinking):thanks godness i already have the gloves in my pocket. Sage:Fine. ???:Follow us. Lar and Sage follow the other scientists until suddenly Sage stops walking. Sage:Hey Lar,did you hear that?,i think i've heard- suddenly they could have heard a loud bursting noise and their vision went black. Few minutes later... Lar:Ugh,what happened? Sage:I don't kno-AAH! Lar and Sage could have seen the other scientists dead and heavily disfigured,most of the room was destroyed. Lar:THE HELL?! Sage:WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! Lar:WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT! Chapter 2:A survivor Sage:LET'S GO! Lar and Sage quickly run out of the room they were in,and ran down an hall,they could have heard screams and tearing noises from other near areas,Lar and Sage really were scared,after a while of running,Lar and Sage stopped walking,as they arrived in another hall,pretty silent. Lar.What do we do?! Sage:I-i don't know!,one thing is sure we need to get out of the laboratory!. Lar:I'm scared. Sage:Me too,but let's stop fear from catching us,otherwise things will get worst. Lar:Y-yeah... Sage:Come on,let's keep going. Lar and Sage would keep wandering around,as they proceeded to get out of the hall,looking for any way out,after a while of looking around... Lar:have you found anything? Sage:No i haven't,sadly. Lar:Goddamnit,hey,if i'm not wrong,there are various exits,right? Sage:Yeah,i guess we need to find something like,naybe a key,maybe some of them are locked. Lar:Yeah... Lar would start searching around for anything useful,until suddenly a teletubbie came out from one of the rooms. Lar:AAAAAH! Lar would start backing away,Sage was scared too just by hearing that scream Sage:What happened? Lar:THERE'S A TELETUBBIE IN HERE I'M AFRAID ITS INFECTED GO- ???:Calm down i'm not infected! Lar would calm down,Sage too. Sage:W-who are you? ???:My name is Clang,i'm just,someone working here,well,someone who WORKED here,before this happened... Lar and Sage:Can you tell us what happened? Clang:I don't know either,i just was working,until suddenly something bursted in the room and murdered all the ones in the room except me,i managed to escape. Lar:What did that creature look like? Clang:It was like much more taller than me,it was orange,had empty eye with no pupils visibles,and had four arms,and if i remember correctly,it had a star antenna,i escaped and i hid in that room. Lar:Damnit,that must explain some things... Clang:Can i come with you two?,i have nowhere to go,and i don't even know what i should do,i'm just confused. Lar and Sage:You can come with us. Clang:Thank you. Lar,Sage,and Clang proceeded to wander around,searching for anything useful again. Chapter 3:A flirty sister and a rude sister Meanwhile.... ???:This place is SO BORING!,I'd wish i could already get out! ??? 1:I'd wish i'd find a man! ???:Shut up Fee,nobody wants to date you. ??? 1:No,you shut up! ???: *Sighs*,Fine,let's just keep moving. Meanwhile.... Clang:Hey,there's an open room! Lar:Maybe it contains something useful. Lar,Sage,and Clang would enter the room and search around. Sage:Hmm...hey,i found a pipe!. Lar:Strange,why would they have pipes in here? Sage:I don't know,i didn't work in this room. Lar:Neither did i. Sage:I guess we- before Sage could finish what he was saying,they could hear giant footsteps. Lar:W-what was that?! Sage:I-i don't know! Suddenly a two headed creature entered,one head was blue and had horns,and the other head was green. Clang:W-what's that?! Fa:*Sighs* Why must there be always morons on our way. Fee:Don't be like that Fa!,besides,look at that cutie over there! Fee would point at Sage. Sage:Oh god! Fa:Let's just get this over with. Fee would laugh like a mad woman,as her and Fa started to approach Clang,Sage,and Lar Sage:S-stay away!;i have a pipe and i'm not afraid to use it Fee:Aww how cute,trying to act all tough! Fee would swing her claw at Sage,who ducked down,her claw would only scratch metal . Lar:SAGE! Sage would end up in the vision of Fa. Fa:GET OUT OF MY VISION IDIOT! Fa would try to crush Sage,her feet got on Sage's torso,who was struggling like crazy. Sage:LAR! CLANG! HELP ME! Fa would prepare to attack Sage,but Lar threw a taser at Fa,that electrized her,making her get her feet off. Fa:GAAAH! Lar:SAGE!,DO SOMETHING! Sage would hit Fa in the legs with the pipe,Fa screeched in the pain,before he was grabbed by Fee,Clang would run to Fee's back and tries to climb on it. Clang:STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Fee would quickly turn around and hit Clang's TV screen with her horns,while Clang fell down. Clang:MY TV SCREEN! Sage would be struggling until Fee started to scratch him violently,until Sage spitted on her,making her vision blinded for a moment,this made her grip a bit softer,thus Sage escaped the grip. Fa:YOU WORMS AREN'T DEAD YET?!,GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Fa would charge at Sage,but Lar quickly protected Sage and got hit. Lar:AAH! Fa would then attack Lar violently until he punched her in the face,making her more wrathful,but Sage hit her with the pipe,Fee would try to help Fa but Clang threw his wrench at her TV screen,breaking it. Clang:PAYBACK TIME!,YOU BREAK MY TV SCREEN,I BREAK YOUR TV SCREEN BACK! Fee would be angered and charge at Clang,but since Fa and Fee were in the same body,Fa was dragged by Fee,Clang dodged and both Fee and Fa got their horns stuck in a wall. Lar:LET'S GO! Lar would get up bruised and scratched in the face,but he ran,same with Sage and Clang,they got out of the room and quickly ran down an hall,there were four rooms,they tried the first three rooms,which were locked. Lar:LET'S CHECK THE FOURTH ROOM! Lar would be in panic,and quickly search around,he found a key labeled "004",Lar would unlock the door. Lar:LET'S GET INSIDE QUICK! Lar,Sage and Clang would enter the room and close it. Chapter 4:The 004 room TBD Category:Randomdude67's story Category:Stories by Randomdude67